Void Figure 007
First Encounter 2 months ago, I was playing Roblox on my computer at 4:27 AM. I was just playing some Meep City and Case Clicker. While I was busy donating to new players in Case Clicker, I saw a weird player with the username V01DF1GUR3007. He had something pretty abnormal for a Roblox avatar to have, he had legs 2 studs taller than a normal player, and his arms were short. I said to myself in confusion, "Maybe it's just an update.". I decided to play Meep City afterwards, and it was still there. "Something's not right." I said. I checked my computer if it had any malware or any viruses I could've downloaded, nothing at all. When I went back into Meep City, it was gone without a trace, until.. A notification popped up from Avira (My antivirus) saying that it quarantined a file named "voidfigure7.exe". "What the hell?" I said to myself. In panic, I try deleting the file from my computer, but it said it was locked, which was strange because the files that would be locked in my computer would've been system files. I noticed that the lights inside my CPU wasn't blue anymore, it was dark red, and it was beeping intensely. I checked the temperature, it was extremely hot, really hot. I heard the message notification on Roblox, it was him. V01DF1GUR3007. What you're about to see is the history of the chat. V01DF1GUR3007: Void. Me: Who the hell are you? You're not in my friends list. V01DF1GUR3007: Figure. Me: What are you talking about? V01DF1GUR3007: 007. Right after he said 007, my computer started to lag intensely, I could hear a child screaming in pain on my right speaker. My antivirus deactivated by itself, my desktop background changed from a happy photo of me and my mom to a picture of a child with his guts ripped out. I desperately try to turn off the computer, thankfully, it worked. I sighed in relief, thinking it was all over. The shutdown screen suddenly turned red, and it froze, and the lights in my room turned off instantly. At this point I felt like there's something staring at me on my left shoulder. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, I heard a quiet growl in my left ear, I stupidly turn around, seeing some demonic entity with short arms and long legs. It let out a sound that will haunt me for years to come, a demonic screech. My mom ran into my room as the demon left the room. "What was that?" My mom asked me in panic. I didn't say a thing, just sitting on that chair with my hands on my chest, taking extremely heavy breaths. Second Encounter I backed up all of my files and formatted my computer, nothing has happened for at least a month or two. That black figure wasn't there, I didn't get any weird viruses. I continued playing Roblox until yet again, V01DF1GUR3007 was back, but this time it was worse. He was spamming "777777777777777" in the chat nonstop without getting spam filtered. I decided to close and join another game thinking it was a little hallucination. I decided to scan my computer with an antivirus, no malicious files were in my computer. The lights in my CPU suddenly turned off, but the monitor was still up and running. It turned back on but with a bright green color, and this time, it was freezing cold. No antivirus notification popped up this time, but instead, I got another message from V01DF1GUR3007. "Visit" he said in my chat. I began having a panic attack as my computer slowly shutted down. This time, no demon was behind me or any of those demonic crap. Instead, the windows in my house shatter, waking up everyone in the house. I tried opening the door to get into my parents' bedroom, but the door was stuck. I stared at the window for at least 3 seconds until the same demonic figure came back, climbing up my window. I curl myself up into a ball while the demon slowly crawls up towards me, growling. It randomly disappears as the lights in the hallway turn on, my parents storm into my room checking if I was alright. V01DF1GUR3007 may or may not exist any longer, it remains a myth. THIS WAS MY FIRST CREEPYPASTA SO DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING GOOD.